Our Highschool Life
by Kigaru-kun
Summary: They only had one rule, the only rule they had to brake. What happens when trust is abandoned, secrets are hidden and the past is revealed?
1. New Girls

**Courtney: Well I'm so sorry we took forever to up this story up! We have been pretty busy, so hey give us a brake.**

**Kira: Yeah well we changed the chapter…a lot. It was actually pretty crap. But we have changed that, its still the same plot and all but much better written! **

**Courtney: That's pretty much it, please review!**

**Kira: Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto, okay...now you have made me cry *sniff***

* * *

"Courtney, Kira... GET UP!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE ON OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!" Laura yelled as she stormed into Kira's room and shoved off her covers.

"What?" Kira groaned.

"I swear if you don't get up in the next 30 seconds I will drag you out myself and you won't like it!" Laura snarled. Kira mumbled something and then got up and walked over to the shower. "Courtney, get up!" Laura stated.

"Yeah... no..." Courtney huffed.

"Courtney!" Laura warned. "If you don't want to go to school looking like the fucking mess you are then GET UP NOW!!"

"Laura, once I am up I am going to kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, you say that every morning" Courtney then walked over and got in her shower.

**--**

**At School**

"Ugh, remind me why I'm here again" Kira complained as she eyed the school.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Maybe it's because you're dumb."

Courtney raised an eyebrow, "Then remind me why you're here...."

"Shut up" Laura glared and walked into the school.

"Oh great, now she's pissed. Well done" Kira said flinging her back pack over her shoulder. Sighing Courtney followed Laura inside as the bell went.

"OH well DONE! Now were late!" Laura growled.

"Ugh, let's just go" groaned Courtney.

They got their timetables and headed to their first class: Homeroom. As they were about to open the door they heard the click of the lock. Kira knocked on the door and they heard laughter coming from the other side. "Little bitches" Kira mumbled.

Suddenly there was a large crack and thump, the now unhinged door flew across the room and collided with someone.

"Ok, what dumbass decided to lock the door?" Courtney questioned.

Everyone pointed to the squished figure under the door. Kira walked over and pulled the door up. "Um Laura, I think you overdid it a bit…..I think he's dead" Kira started giving the thin boy a sharp jab, causing a grunt escaped from him.

"Nope, he's still alive" Kira smiled turning back towards the girls.

At that moment Kakashi walked in looking from the door do the unconscious boy on the ground. Signing he told two girls at the front of the classroom to take him to the nurse.

"Who broke the door?" he questioned eyeing the classroom. Laura smiled slightly before shrugging. "Hm" Kakashi added before eyeing the girls suspiciously.

"I'm guessing you're the new students, introduce yourselves." he stated before sitting down at his desk and pulling out a book.

The three girls looked at each other before Courtney stepped in front of the others. "Yeah fine I'll go first."

She had medium length slightly curly hair worn down. She was wearing a red tank top with a black mini skirt. She had black gladiator shoes with a zip down the spine and silver studs on some of the straps. She had on black and silver beaded long necklace and two silver studs in each ear.

"Hi my names Courtney, I got expelled from my last school that's a reason I'm here. You want my life story I'm sure it's on record somewhere. My favorite subjects are History and sport; yeah it might sound like a bad combination but deal with it."

"This is Kira" Courtney said then pointed to the girl next to her. She had straight just past shoulder length blonde hair pulled into pigtails. With a side fringe that had one thin purple tip through the middle. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a purple hoddie with white fur on the hood. She had washed out blue jean ¾ pants that ended above the knee. On her feet where black Converse high tops and purple and black striped knee high socks. She had one piercing at the top of her right ear.

"Her parents were happy little church people that pissed her off so she bailed, and she now lives with me and Laura. She's mostly happy and bubbly but other times she can be lazy and bitchy." Courtney stopped, feeling Kira glare at the back of her head. "She loves making mischief so if anyone give's her a reason to hurt you she probably will..."

Kira smirked and gave a small wave to the class.

"Yeah...and this... this is Laura" Courtney said gesturing towards Laura. She had long wavy light brown hair with caramel tips and a side fringe. She had on a light blue t-shirt that had a cartoon panda on the front with chocolate brown shorts. She wore a pair of blue slip on shoes. Her necklace was a small heart with wings.

"She has a tendency for violence. She won't deal with fan girls, jackasses and people who think they are better than others-"

"Don't look at me, talk to me, touch me or I'll hurt you" Laura interrupted.

"Ok, um girls thanks for telling us about you…does anyone have any questions?" Kakashi asked and pointed to one blond haired girl with a side fringe. "Ino"

"What did you do to get expelled?" she asked.

"We got a bad rep for schools in Kohona." Laura answered in a bored tone. "Kira she set a school on fire, I through a guy out the window and Courtney almost blew up a science room. The rest I can't really remember."

"Ok then I think that's more than enough for one day how about you three go and sit with Mr. Sabaku, Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Inuzuka and his friends near the back of the class."

"Gang it's called a gang!" A girl with two buns in her hair corrected him.

"You should know very well by know that we don't have 'gangs' in this school Tenten. Don't make me waist energy in going over the school rules" Kakashi argued.

"Whatever."

The three girls made there way to the back of the class and found seats. Courtney sat next to the boy with blonde spiky hair who was sitting next to a girl with super dark blue hair. Laura chose a seat next to Courtney at the end of the row, while Kira sat behind her next to a brown haired boy with red fangs on each cheek. Next to him was a guy with blood red hair and at the end of that row was a guy with brown hair.

"So..." Kira started.

"What's up?" questioned Courtney.

"Hey I'm Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed and started calling out names while pointing to each person. "That's Kankuro he's a pervert so if he gives you shit just hit him, this is Hinata, over there is Kiba and next to him is Gaara."

"Hi" Hinata whispered.

"Nice to meet ya" Kiba added.

"Hn" Gaara said.

"So Courtney is all you said true?" The blonde spiky haired boy that went by the name Naruto asked.

"Duh, does it look like I'm the kind of girl that would lie?" Courtney replied "I don't mess around when it came's to ass holes and there stupidity. Its people like that, that hurt people" she mumbled the last part. The group looked at her with a confused expression.

"Um… what subject do you have next?" Kira enquired trying to change the subject.

"We have all different ones, what do you have?" Kankuro answered.

"We have science, but we didn't have time to put our books so before we come to class, we have to put them in our lockers." Kira said making a slight gesture to the backpacks that were next to them.

"Well Gaara, Kiba and Naruto have science next so you can go with them"

"I'm not baby sitting" Gaara said in an emotionless tone.

"Hey we don't need baby sitting!" Courtney growled as the bell went, "We're not little kids!"

--

"Damn it where are our fucking lockers?" Courtney grumbled.

"How the hell am I meant to know?" Laura snapped.

"Wait is that them?" Kira inquired.

"Yeah, I think 101, 102 and 103. Yeah that's us" Courtney stopped at 101 and Laura stopped at 103.

"Hey Kira where are you going?" questioned Courtney puzzled.

"Ha…wah?" Kira asked suddenly being snapped out of her daze. Courtney and Laura smirked.

"What were you thinking about?" Laura asked. Kira shrugged and said "Nothing."

Courtney questioned "What is it?"

"No one" Kira stated, "Shouldn't we be going to science now?"

Both girls placed their hands on their hips "What do you mean 'no one'?" Courtney nagged.

"Fine I was just thinking about the boys" Kira said and started to walk away with her books to the science room.

"Any particular boy?" Laura asked.

Kira sighed knowing there was no way she was going to get out of this. "Kiba, I think his kind of hot that's all"

Courtney smirked and added, "That's cool he was checking you out anyway."

She stated to walk away soon followed by Kira and Laura.

--

"Ok I think this is the right room" Kira asked.

"Kira, you've said that six god damn times now!" Laura sighed.

"Oi! Girls over here!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on" Kira said, running up the stairs soon followed by the other girls.

All the girls sat in front of the boys in the second last row just in time to see the teacher walk in. All of a sudden Courtney, Kira and Laura cracked up laughing. The teacher suddenly went paler and dropped his books.

Courtney just laughed harder, "What not happy to see us Orochi far moo?"

"I CHANGED SCHOOLS AND COUNTRIES TO GET AWAY FROM YOU THREE AND YOU FOLLOWED ME!!" He yelled.

The class looked back to and forth from the teacher to the three girls. "Tell me …..Do you still have any blue patches?" Courtney asked still laughing her head off. Naruto and Kiba raised an eye brow.

The teacher turned a dark shade of red. "Hey this time we didn't even have to blow something up to make him go a different colour!" Kira exclaimed.

"What do you mean blow something up?" Kiba asked.

"Well I decided that it would be fun it to put blue die in our teachers experiment. Then it blew up in his face!" Courtney giggled out.

"COURTNEY, KIRA DETETION!!" the teacher snarled.

"WHAT! NO FUCKEN WAY!!" Kira yelled "I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING…..yet."

"That isn't fair…wait what do you mean yet?" Kiba asked puzzled.

"I haven't done anything yet! As in I might do something." Kira replied "in the future, not as yet, so far…look it up in the dictionary."

"Yeah, yeah I get ya" Kiba said.

"Damn, we a det on the first day" Courtney said.

"Do you remember when we got expelled on the first day, first period. The poor fire man didn't know what hit him!" Laura said reminiscing.

"Fire man?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I kinda set the gym on fire…" said Courtney.

"You did what?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I didn't mean to I was mad. I broke up with my ex."

'**She broke up with her ex…BINGO!!' Kyuubi said excitedly.**

Just then the bell went.

--

"Haha u got dets!" Laura teased "No wait that's shit I'm all alone! FUCK!"

"Don't worry were not going" Courtney said coolly.

"Your not?" Kiba asked.

"Let's just say we had a little talk with the teacher" Kira smirked.

"Right…hey look it's the Tenten" Kiba added.

"Hn" Gaara added.

"Hey" Tenten said.

"Hey Tenten" Kira replied.

"Wait where are they going to hang out?" Tenten asked and everyone looked at Gaara and Naruto.

"With us!" Naruto exclaimed causing Gaara to glare at him. "Come on I'll show you where we hang out."

"Awesome" Courtney said a walk up next to Naruto and smiled. "Where do you hang out?"

"Follow me."

The three shrugged and followed Naruto. They walked up several flights of stairs and through a number of doors that said 'DON'T ENTER' and finally came up to the flat part of the roof.

"Awesome!" The three exclaimed.

"So does that mean where part of the group?" asked Kira tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, just..." Gaara said. The three girls smiled.

"We only have one rule." Naruto said. The three girls lifted an eye brow.

"Ok what is it?" Laura asked.

"There are no secrets" Gaara said seriously.

"Fine with us" Courtney said and sat next to Naruto and Hinata before he started introducing Shikamaru, Temari and Neji.

**--**

"What have you got next?" asked Courtney the group.

"All of us have gym, how troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily.

Temari smirked "Let's see what you got!"

"What do you mean?" inquired Laura.

"Oh you'll find out, you still have one test before you have been in our group." Gaara smirked.

The three girls looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

**Courtney: Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Kira: ^3^ read n review please**


	2. Identity

**I don't own Naruto...or at least i don't think i do. -checks list of things she owns- Nope, i don't own Naruto...yet -evil laugh- -cough- -cough-**

**Yeah this is the second updated chapter!**

**Yay us xD**

* * *

They all got changed in the girl's locker room and walked to the main gym.

"What the hell do we even do in gym class anyway?" asked Courtney who was now wearing a baggy white T with a pink hair tie tied around a bunch of the t-shirt at the side and black tight short shorts.

"It's probably some shit like footy" Kira whined. She was wearing a gray low cut t-shirt that had 'Go to hell!' written on the chest and black denim short shorts that where fraying at the hem.

"Wrong" Kiba smirked.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kira as the teacher walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE WEARING!!" shouted Laura. She was now wearing tight gray short shorts with a tight blood red tank top that said in black 'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it'.

The teacher was wearing a green spandex top and bottoms with white bands around his leg.

"Hello my youthful students!" the teacher exclaimed "I believe we have some new youthful students in our class!" the teacher then ran over them and hugged Laura then Kira then Courtney.

"Welcome to gym class for 2009. I will be teaching self defense this term!" He continued "Lee will be showing you the basics. Oh LEE!!"

Just then a smaller looking version of guy came running over.

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee shouted.

"LEE!" Guy yelled.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

The room all went silent.

"I'm scared...for life" Courtney shivered.

"Your life? I'm scared for eternity. He hugged me… HUGGED ME!" Laura exclaimed.

"I must go shower in holy water!" screeched Kira.

"GAI SENSEI"

"LEE"

"Do they do this often?" asked Laura.

"Sadly yes" Temari added "Well then, after they have finished with their '**youthfulness**'-"

"TEMARI!! IM SO GLAD TO SEE U UNDERSTAND THE YOUTHFULNESS!! COME LETS SHARE THE LOVE!!" Lee happily shouted.

"Yes Temari come!! Oh and Courtney you are to fight Naruto, Laura fight Gaara and Kira fight Kiba" Gai added and dragged a very angry looking Temari to his office. _(A/n Not in that way you pervs)_

"I'm not fighting you!" Naruto screeched. "I don't fight girls"

"Oh what's wrong pretty boy, scared?" Courtney teased.

"NO!! If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air.

"Good, come on!" she dragged Naruto off.

"So Gaara are you coming?" asked Laura.

"Hn" Gaara smirked and the two walked off.

"So Kiba can you fight?" Kira asked.

"All the members in our group can fight its part of the test" Kiba replied.

"Well that's good, prepare to get you're ass KICKED!" Kira added and Kiba raised an eye brow.

--

"Show me what you got" Kiba said and Kira smirked blowing her fringe out of her eyes and sank down into her fighting stance.

Kiba took the opportunity to attack. He ran forward aiming a punch to her side and as he went to attack her, she slid her foot in front of his casing him to stumble forward.

"Woah" Kiba said regaining his stance.

"Can't touch me?" She teased.

'Damn it!' Kiba thought running at her again as he aimed for her stomach. Focusing chakra into his fist he swung his arm around and punched her in the shoulder. Kira winced then an incredibly evil smirk crept across her face.

Kira spun lifting her leg kicking Kiba in the chest, sending him flying. Kiba's eyes widened in surprise. He was sure there had been chakra in that kick.

Kira walked over to him and offered her hand. "Need any help?"

Kiba frowned and shrugged her off. He still had his pride.

"Fine" She smirked and walked away.

Then the bell went.

**--**

"What's wrong pretty boy, scared?" Courtney teased.

'**Did u hear that she called you a pretty boy' Kyuubi teased. **

"NO!! If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good, come on!" she said dragging him away.

"Are you all talk and no show?" Naruto asked and Courtney smirked. She ran at Naruto kicking him hard in the stomach.

"No" Courtney replied smugly.

"Cheat!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No you told me to attack, so I did."

Courtney lunged forward aiming her fist towards his face. Naruto dodged, catching her fist then tossing it aside.

"Not bad, pretty boy" She added her other fist colliding with his face, "I'm not going easy on you."

"Fine then I won't either!" he replied, turning around so he was suddenly behind her, kicking her in the back. Courtney fell forward, standing back up with a little stumble.

"Now where getting somewhere!" she exclaimed and sprinted forward, Naruto doing the same. Their fists collided and Courtney jumped back going for him again.

'**You need to use chakra or you're going to go down!' The Kyuubi explained.**

Naruto dogged, punching the centre of her stomach with a little bit of chakra. Courtney groaned and winced in pain. She then went into a fighting stance and Naruto charged putting more chakra into his fist.

'**SHIT!! THAT GIRL HAS CHAKRA TOO!!'** **yelled the Kyuubi.**

Courtney applied chakra to her feet and jumped high. Landing behind him, tackling him and pining him to the ground. Laying him face down to the ground with her knee in his back.

"I win!" Courtney said happily as she helped Naruto up.

"What how-" she never let Naruto finish because she kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

--

Gaara and Laura walked over to another side of the gym and got into fighting positions.

"You do know that you are going to lose right?" taunted Gaara.

"Bring it" Laura smirked.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Gaara rushed forward and aimed a punch to her solar plexus. Laura dodged and retaliated with a well aimed punch of her own. It hit him in the stomach, winding him.

"**Unless you want to have your ass kicked by a girl I suggest you use chakra. She won't notice" ****said Shukaku**.

Gaara gathered chakra into his hand and aimed a punch at her stomach. Laura flew back a couple of feet and landed on her butt.

"Owww, so that's how you wanna play" said Laura as she stood up.

She smashed a chakra inlaid fist into the ground which caused it to crack under his feet and for him to fall over. Laura disappeared and reappeared behind him and placed a kunai at his neck.

"Looks like I win Panda-Chan" said Laura.

The bell went and she got up and walked back over to her friends and disappeared.

"**Kit, we need to talk to her. She can use chakra so she's like us. I knew I sensed something strange about her" ****said Shukaku.**

--

"Guys was it just me or did they have chakra?" asked Courtney

"No it wasn't just you; Gaara had some to, if you ask me their all fucking cheaters!" Laura ranted.

"Oh well what are we going to do about it?" Kira asked slightly puzzled.

"I don't know anyway we need to get home, we got training to do" Courtney added.

Kira groaned "Do we HAVE to? I just had a fight with Kiba and I'm running low on coke!"

"Well that's a GOOD thing!! Remember what happened when you had too much coke last time!"

_(A/n YAY FLASH BACK TIME!! Don't you just love them?)_

**FLASH BACK!!**

"_Is it just me or do you have a funny feeling?" Laura inquired._

"_Yeah I feel it too maybe we should go home and see how she is…she took the dumping kind of hard…well her boyfriend was a total dickhead anyway but still." Courtney answered._

_The two talaported home to see a very hyper active Kira._

"_KIRA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? THE WHOLE FUCKEN HOUSE IS TRASHED!!" Courtney screamed._

"_Oh…hi lollipop man…ummmm lollipop. Come here I'm not going to eat you…much" an extremely hyperactive Kira replied._

"_Oh NO, Laura did you leave the coke out again?" Courtney asked._

"_SHIT!! I did!!" Laura asked and slapped her forehead._

"_HEHEHEHEHE-HEHEHEH… OMFG!! Did u know I have FEET!!?" Kira asked totally excited. "Um…yes we all do Kira, now hand over the left over coke" Laura said while walking very slowly over to Kira, snatching the bottle off her._

"_HEY THAT THE FUCK DID YOU- look I'm an airplane!!" Kira said while running in circles with her arms out. "Um Laura go and put the coke away and I'll watch her" Courtney suggested. _

"_Ok" Laura agreed and walked off. _

_BANG!!_

_Laura ran back into the room and asked "What happened?" _

_Courtney pointed to Kira laying on the ground "She smashed into the wall from doing to many circles" She said plainly. _

"_Look at all the pretty stars…" Kira said in awe._

"_Um Kira that's the roof…" Courtney said._

"_Oh…" Kira stated "I'm still hypo -still-hypo-still-hyp" Kira mumbled before she fell asleep. _

**End of flash back**

"Yeah it was fun" Kira said happily.

"No it was for you" Laura corrected her "come on lazy but let's get home." The three then walked home.

--

The three girls arrived at their house.

"Come on lets go we're still in out gym clothes anyway" Courtney said. The three walked over to there training field.

"Alright everyone ready? Laura questioned.

"Wait. Do you think we should tell the boys the we have demons? I feel kind of bad, I mean they're our friends and they have chakra so that's got to count for something right?" asked Kira. "No secrets remember?"

"I don't know, we just met them maybe we shouldn't, not yet" Laura said in a serious tone.

"Agreed, come on lets train" Courtney said she then screeched in pain as she fell to the ground and grew one tail. Fire surrounded her and she grew fangs and claws her eyes a bright yellow colour with cat like slits.

'**About time you let me out!' Courtney's demon said, 'Come on I want to kick some ass!' **

Courtney then picked her self up and went into fighting stance.

"Come on girls!" She added.

Kira was next she crouched over and grew 1 tail and water swirled up around her waist to her back creating a ice spines along her back, eyes compleatly white. Finally Laura went she grew 2 tails and sharp teeth, the ground cracked underneath her and mist swirled around her form.

"3..2..1" Laura said and the three then attacked. Courtney appeared behind Laura and kicked her in the back, causing her to fall to the floor. Laura kicked at Courtney's feet and she spun back up. Courtney jumped back and fell right into Kira's trap. Slowly her leg started to freeze and it grew until it froze her whole body. Laura then lunged at Kira and punched her so hard she went flying back wards and broke 3 trees. Courtney built up her fire and blasted the ice away.

--

"Did you see them today? When they were fighting they had chakra!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah I did, Courtney used it on me after she saw me use some" Naruto replied. "Do you think that they know about us? Kyuubi doesn't think so, but they could still know.

"I hope not, this could be a problem, we have to find out where and what clan they came from" Gaara said "I will track them, Shukaku can anyway." Gaara disappeared the two boys followed soon after.

--

Laura then sprinted towards Courtney and went for a chakra punch on her face. She missed Courtney by 2 mm. The three formed a triangle and a blast of fire, ice and mist collided in the centre.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. The three boys then sprinted towards the three half formed demon girls. Courtney, Kira and Laura froze.

"Shit!" Laura yelled "RUN!!"

Courtney and Laura poofed away _(a/n They disappear in their element_) and Kira sprinted for her life.

"You take Kira" Gaara told Kiba he then sprinted after Kira "Naruto you take Courtney, I got Laura" She said before disappearing after her.

* * *

**TADA! Wow it actually takes ages to do these. But hey two in one night not that bad, even if it is exactly 3am =.=**

**Read and review please xD**


End file.
